stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Tamerlane (NCC-510)
| type = Destroyer | class = Saladin | status = Decommissioned (2272) | image2 = Tamerlane_Command_Patch.jpg }} The USS Tamerlane (NCC-510) was a destroyer in service in the mid to late 23rd century. ( ) continuity In 2285, during the Kelvan War, Tamerlane was assigned to Task Force One. It survived the onslaught that destroyed many of the ships in its task force and Starbase 32. (Orion Press: In Harm's Way) ''Tamerlane'' continuity The Tamerlane was named after Tīmūr bin Taraghay Barlas, or "Tamur the Lame", the 14th century warlord who conquered much of western and central Asia and founded the Timurid Dynasty and the Timurid Empire which lasted from 1370 until his death in 1405. Tamerlane's keel was laid in 2243 and she was put into service in 2244, just in time to serve in the last year of the Hapspear War, one of the many proxy wars that sprang up during the 70-year Federation-Klingon Cold War. As part of the 23rd Light Armored Combat Wing, one of the so-called "Wolf Pack" destroyer groups during the war, the Tamerlane served with distinction until the war's end with the Battle of Donatu V, during which the Tamerlane was badly damaged and her captain and most of her crew were killed. After the war ended, Tamerlane was put on permanent border patrol where she remained, doing various jobs, until the end of her active service career in 2270. She was decommissioned in 2272 after serving two years as a training vessel. During the war Despite being late to join the war, the Tamerlane replaced the badly damaged which had become a casualty in early 2244 and could not return to battle. Commanding officer Kie Habu brought the Tamerlane into the Wolf Pack of the 23rd with the intention of putting the ship in the greatest position to benefit from her newer engines. Tamerlane's more elaborate Doppelganger warp drive allowed more speed than the other destroyers of the 23rd, which put the Tamerlane in a far better position for pursuit and infiltration. During a pursuit with a Klingon cruiser, the Tamerlane fell victim to an ambush and she was wrecked along with three other ships. Commander Habu and all but 27 crew-members were killed in the fight. Though the Tamerlane was recovered and restored to active service, she didn't leave drydock until nearly a year after the war ended. Post-war service Unlike her counterparts, the Tamerlane was never retrofitted after the war. Because of this, she maintained some curious relics from her wartime service. Tamerlane's military hard dock ports located on either side of the saucer section were never removed as they had been on the other vessels of the war. She also retained her chemical-propelled military-grade bulkheads which could seal sections of the ship in an emergency. Though the latter of the two was taken offline during a refit in 2255, the hard dock ports were used extensively until her decommissioning in 2272. Because of the Tamerlane's power requirements for her military power drive, she went through seven nacelle replacement refits after the war, only one of which was performed in the field. Command crew Following is the final active service command crew for the Tamerlane: *Commanding Officer: **Julienne Cochrane *Executive Officer/Weapons Officer: **Angelica Bennett *Chief Engineer: **Brandi Ward (2268-2270) *Tactical Officer: **Robert Pachico *Communications Officer: **Detrell *Chief Medical Officer: **Branford Lawson *Helmsman: **Ebak Scott Sison Commanding officers *Commander Kie Habu (2243 - 2245) *Captain Troy Arbough (2245 - 2251) *Commander Daniel Summer (2251 - 2265) *Commander Julienne Cochrane (2265 - 2270) *Various Commanders (2270 - 2272) External link * Tamerlane 510 Tamerlane 000510 category:Tamerlane